


Two Pair

by moolktea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 12345D x 5N4N, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, DNA (destroy nero's ass), Double Penetration, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, belly bulge, nero propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moolktea/pseuds/moolktea
Summary: “Huh,” says Dante, quite calm considering the situation before them, removing his hand from Nero’s hair and trying to sit up.Nero is somewhat reluctant to let go of Dante’s cock, but he supposes that the situation behind them is certainly worth considering, especially when he hears his own voice behind him, a little higher-pitched and nearly strangled with shock and embarrassment.“What the fuck?”-Nero meets himself, along with what appears to be four copies of his boyfriend. Consequently, Nero is horny.





	Two Pair

**Author's Note:**

> i am a horny MISTAKE pls forgive me for this massive dante x nero orgy  
its literally just all the dantes x both neros goodbye  
4dante's dick is too big

Nero is quite happily in the middle of sucking Dante’s dick when, as a result of either some sort of unholy intervention, demon-curse, or a homicidal Vergil taking Yamato out to play patty-cake with the air, the sky above them opens in some sort of rift, roughly depositing several red-clad figures onto their shared bed, along with a very familiar-looking fluffy-haired boy.

“Huh,” says Dante, quite calm considering the situation before them, removing his hand from Nero’s hair and trying to sit up.

Nero is somewhat reluctant to let go of Dante’s cock, but he supposes that the situation behind them is certainly worth considering, especially when he hears his own voice behind him, a little higher-pitched and nearly strangled with shock and embarrassment.

“What the  _ fuck?” _

Nero, who is both admittedly horny and impatient, brings his head up and wipes his mouth, situating himself comfortably on the floor and turning to properly face what appears to be his marginally younger self.

The other Nero’s face is so white that he nearly blends in with the wall behind him, a sharp contrast to the rest of the Dante’s surrounding him, some of which are recovering from their confusion faster than others.

“Um. Hey,” Nero attempts to introduce himself, if only to break the increasingly awkward silence that’s settling upon them.

Behind him, he hears Dante shift with interest, presumably stuffing his dick back into his jeans and zipping up his pants, a noise that Nero can’t help but register with a small part of disappointment. Luckily—or perhaps, unluckily, in the case of Nero’s sex drive—the two of them had barely started in their own activities, remaining fully clothed, for the most part.

“Hm,” says one of the Dantes in a strangely muted tone, pulling up the high collar of his mostly black vest as he surveys the situation around him. 

“Thought I was walking out of Hell, when I took that portal. Maybe not.”

He seems relatively unfazed by all of this, something that only Nero’s Dante and the other, slightly tanned Dante off to the side share. 

The man looks around at them interestedly, a spark of recognition only entering his eyes when he looks down at the Dante lying unconscious beside him, who is both completely shirtless save for what appeared to be a  _ belt _ over his chest. 

“So this is how I turn out! Not bad.”

There’s a muffled groan as an unfortunately familiar-looking Dante sits up, rubbing at his head from where he’d smacked it against the ground upon his entry into this world. He stops when he realizes the body count in the room, an eyebrow raising as he passes over Nero and his Dante’s form. 

“Oh, well this sure seems like loads of fun. You sure grew up nice, kid—looks like I’m gonna miss your fluffy hair, though.”

_ “What—?  _ Go back to sleep, grandpa!” The other Nero sputters, pressing his left hand against that Dante’s chest and pushing him back down, his face rapidly regaining color as he turns an amusing shade of bright red, and Nero wonders if he always used to be this...excitable, when he was younger. 

His counterpart turns to him with a deeply suspicious look on his face, his body jerking slightly when he looks down at Nero’s right arm, completely present and human. 

“Damn, Nero. I don’t even remember you being this  _ small _ back then.”

Neither does Nero, honestly, but the comments regarding him are appearing to induce some sort of spontaneous combustion inside of his counterpart. The combination of “grandpa” Dante’s amused laughter and the strangled noises of embarrassment from Nero’s other self cause the final Dante on the ground to stir. 

“What the  _ fuck?”  _

He clearly doesn’t recognize any of them, and as far as Nero can tell, this Dante is around the same age as his other self is, although his frame is notably more filled out than the other Nero’s own, which is well-highlighted by the absence of clothing on his other half.

“Who the hell are any of you?” He starts to demand, before he notes the presence of four distinctly red coats and clamps his jaw shut, studying them with an absolutely weirded-out look on his face. He reaches down, grabbing a fistful of his own coat as he mentally compares it with the others, evidently coming to the correct conclusion.

Honestly, tiny Dante is sort of cute, if Nero’s honest, and it’s interesting to see how Dante’s matured over the years, going from baby-faced Junior over there to the  _ hobo  _ he grudgingly loves today.

His Dante chuckles from behind him, leaning back in his chair and draping one leg over the other in an astonishingly relaxed and bold pose for a man who was still quite obviously sporting a hard-on in front of four of his other selves. The motion, of course, draws all eyes to Dante’s crotch, and then to Nero, who still sitting conspicuously at his feet, and Nero can see the way that everyone in the room puts the pieces together, except for his other self, who seems rather unable to tear his eyes away from Dante’s lap, an obvious flush crossing his cheeks.

Nero looks between his other self and the kid’s respective Dante, admittedly curious about the relationship between the two at this point, seeing how absolutely  _ virgin  _ his other self seemed. The kid’s definitely at the right age for it--Nero remembers how he was back then, fairly clueless about the world and as innocent as one could expect someone who’d lived in a church his entire life to be.

“Well, that’s a  _ big  _ surprise,” the tanned Dante quips, much to the younger Nero’s apparent alarm, and the youngest Dante’s appreciation. 

By now, Nero is too used to his own Dante running his mouth, so the line hardly phases him, even when his Dante tilts his head and smirks at his own self, eyeing his former appearance with something like admiration.

“Not as big as the one we got, although it’s a close thing, I guess. So this has been fun, but I’m pretty sure you can get that we’d like to finish up. Gonna have to kick you out--unless you want to join?”

Oh,  _ fuck  _ yes.

Nero is only half-certain that Dante is joking, but he can’t deny the way that his own half-hard cock twitches in interest at the notion. He’s spent enough time in Dante’s bed--and various places outside of Dante’s bed, actually--to know that every inch of Dante’s dick is absolutely worth all the trouble that sticking around his scruffy, unshaven ass brings, and five times that amount of Dante is a treat he’ll probably never get to have again, outside of this singular time-space fuckup. 

He tilts his head and meets his Dante’s gaze easily, conveying his interest in the idea. Either Dante knows him spectacularly well or disastrously little, because he doesn’t seem surprised at all, his easy smile widening at the edges and his eyes narrowing.

“Join you? What the fuck does that even mean?” 

The other Nero looks genuinely confused, underneath his thick layer of embarrassment, which pretty much tells Nero everything he needs to know about where this kid is in their shared development. His own Dante actually looks taken aback at this, the smug, eager, and highly predatory grin that had been crossing his face at the invitation suddenly dropping.

“Wait, kid--are you--you don’t…”

“You’ve never fucked anyone?”

The youngest Dante takes over the rest of that sentence, impatience at the other Dante’s uncharacteristic hesitation tinging his tone. He stares at the other Nero with actual surprise, his eyes flicking over the other Nero’s appearance with a muted sort of interest. In all honesty, after having been out in the world proper for a few years, Nero thinks that the general amazement surrounding his former innocence is actually warranted.

As far as he can remember, by that age, he hadn’t even touched himself, on the basis of such acts being heavily frowned upon by the crackpot church he’d lived in. For the most part, he’d never really listened to a word they’d said, but that was one of the few tenets he followed, not quite having the means or the courage to explore this sort of stuff on his own.

In fact, Dante was mostly responsible for making Nero into what he is now, and the other Nero seems pretty fresh to this whole Dante-knowing experience, given the way they interact with each other.

The other Nero turns almost speechless at the question, his face coloring and blanching in rapid succession as he chews on his tongue, and his silence is a resounding agreement to the youngest Dante’s question. Nero doesn’t really blame the kid. Out of all the ways to discuss his virginity, this is most definitely not one of the situations that Nero would have chosen for himself.

“Really?” The tanned Dante leans forward with a genuinely curious look on his face, crossing his arms to inspect the paralyzed Nero further, then lifts his gaze up the kid’s respective Dante, who actually seems lost for words, for once.

“You sure that that’s me you’re hanging around? Doesn’t seem like I’d just sit around on that.”

The other Dante have evidently guessed at the relationship between their counterparts and their respective Neros, based on the fact that they’d dropped into the room in the middle of Nero sucking his boyfriend off, and apparently, given the nature of the Dantes’ reactions, Dante’s current manwhore-status was present throughout most of his life. 

The only Dante that doesn’t comment on the situation whatsoever is the one still standing off to the corner, his arms folded across his chest. Nero doesn’t think he’s seen that Dante smile even once since they’d gotten here, and he guesses that this particular Dante is from one of the darker times in his life, the moments that Nero’s only heard about in his quieter nights with Dante, the rare moments when the older man chose to reflect on the more upsetting parts of his past.

The other Nero seems to take that Dante’s silence as a form of salvation, looking towards him with something like relief and a plea for help across his face. The unsmiling Dante actually softens, the serious expression on his face turning a little gentler as he looks the younger Nero over. 

“Seems like you should let people keep their secrets. Maybe the boy has other things to worry about.”

The youngest Dante clams up at his words, whipping his head around to look at his older self incredulously, clearly surprised to see himself behaving in such a manner. His gaze flickers over Nero’s Dante and the smug, speechless asshole beside the other Nero, his eyes narrowing as he determines them to be behaving normally, at least by Dante standards. 

“Well,” says Nero’s Dante, running a hand through his hair and scratching at his beard in thought. 

There’s a knowing sort of look in his eyes, something almost like compassion, and Nero suspects that his Dante is feeling a little confronted with the image of his past self, especially now that he’s been able to resolve most of the personal conflicts in his heart, with Vergil back and his life mostly in place. 

“The two of you could stand to loosen up, maybe. Nero and I definitely don’t mind, and if I know myself--which I’m pretty sure I do--neither do most of the mini-me’s.” 

The Dante leaning against the wall meets his gaze evenly, the downturn of his lips lessening in severity slightly as he examines his older self.

“Not saying I’d be opposed to it, really. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, that’s more like it,” the tanned Dante enthuses, reaching over to his blank-faced counterpart and patting him on the back, a gesture that the other receives with some amount of surprise, as if he hasn’t been touched in a while.

Nero doesn’t know much about Dante’s life during whatever point that this evidently unhappy guy is living in, but the man  _ did  _ say that he’d just left Hell, and underneath the amount of coldness he’s built up as a result of his trauma, he’s still a Dante at his core. Nero thinks of his Dante, of mornings spent waking up and untangling himself from the larger man’s bear hug, of his nonverbal demands for cuddles from behind, and of his tendency to reach out for Nero in particular moments, just to make sure he was still there.

So maybe this one in particular was feeling a little lonely.

“So, we’re all down for this?” Nero asks, feeling weirdly  _ normal  _ and mostly excited about all of this, his desire to test out multiple versions of Dante overriding any sort of reservations he might have had.

He’s seen a lot of shit in his twenty-seven years of life, anyway, and after punching a fake statue of God in the face, killing an evil tree, and accidentally catching Vergil in the middle of a live-action performance of one of those bubbly girl group dances, he supposes that having what is essentially an orgy with five Dantes and one other him doesn’t really make it into the top ten of strange happenings for him.

The other him, though, being eight years younger and infinite moments of Dante-related life experience away from his current mindset, doesn’t seem to be taking things so well, recovering from his momentary state of catatonic shock to level a glare in Nero’s direction.

“How are  _ you  _ ‘down for this?’ I thought--aren’t you supposed to be  _ me?” _

Nero knows he really shouldn’t provoke his younger self, but unfortunately, he knows exactly which buttons to press to get the kid fired up, and if he’s honest with himself, he’s always needed a bit of stress relief when he was at that age. Looking back on it, he really doesn’t know how he went nineteen years without even getting himself off  _ once, _ and perhaps that was a large contributor to the aggressiveness of his personality back then.

“Uh, well, yeah. But trust me--a whole lot has changed with us over the years. Gets easier to do shit the older you get, really.”

That makes his younger self immediately straighten up, puffing up with some sort of defensive anger.

“I’m not saying I can’t do it!” He snaps, despite the flush rapidly spreading up his face.

“I don’t  _ need  _ to be older--I could take all of you, right now.”

Words for the kid to regret later, Nero’s sure, but seeing his own bratty defiance being thrown right back in his face is surprisingly...energizing, somehow. Nero isn’t exactly a narcissistic person--at least he spends less time staring in the mirror than Dante does--but looking at his younger self is starting to give him a vague sort of feeling, one that he swallows down and swears to examine later.

“Hey, wait a sec, kid,” the other Nero’s Dante interrupts, leaning forward and tangling his fingers in the other Nero’s hair, tilting the boy’s head slightly backwards with his grip. 

There’s a thinly veiled layer of possessiveness lining the edge of that Dante’s voice, the light blue of his eyes darkening as he looks down at his Nero, who squirms underneath his touch, unconsciously tilting his head away from the man’s direction, exposing his throat in a gesture that carries a significance that almost all of them are aware of.

Except for the Nero in question, of course.

“Change of whatever plans you maybe had--I’m in, but this Nero’s first time is going to be with  _ me.” _

The other Nero squawks in outrage at having his Dante basically stake his claim on his ass, but the other Dantes don’t seem to mind too much.

“Sure,” Nero’s Dante agrees amicably, still lounging happily in his chair.

“I’ve got my own, after all.”

The other Dantes very much do not have their own Nero, but the intent in that Dante’s movements radiates a certain brand of power, and they seem to naturally defer to his seniority, respecting the one clear boundary he’s chosen to lay down. At the acknowledgment, the other Dante seems to relax, the normal, easily smug grin that both Nero’s are all-too familiar with returning to his face.

“Great,” says Nero, because he’s in a bit of a hurry to move things along.

He and Dante have been swamped with jobs and various other household disasters--only half of them Vergil-related this time, to the man’s credit--and today is the first time that he’s been able to get Dante alone all  _ week. _

Surprisingly, despite the number of people involved, it doesn’t take too long to find an arrangement that works.

His Dante makes a singular attempt to get behind him, but Nero immediately denies him, one of his spectral wing-arms manifesting themselves and seizing his Dante by the shirt, roughly manhandling him right back into his chair. The appearance of the extra appendages seems to startle his counterpart, who stares at him in blatant shock before looking insecurely down at his own right arm, tugging the sleeve of his coat back down over the demonic skin.

A shitty mental state, but hopefully, the other Nero won’t have time to think about crap like that with what’s about to happen.

“Oh, no. I already know what your dick feels like--so I’m gonna finish the job I started on you.”

His Dante nods good-naturedly, having been with him long enough to take Nero’s occasional bouts of dominance in stride. 

“Smart. Can’t make any recommendations as to who you should try first, though. I’m a little biased.”

Nero ignores him, twisting around to survey the available candidates.

The youngest Dante is definitely out of the question--if Nero’s going to fuck him, he’s either going to have to ride his dick or be in his ass altogether, given what looks like a complete lack of experience on this Dante’s part. He has little doubt that this Dante has had sex before, but not often, and probably not with other guys.

The smug asshole Dante of his own past is busy with his own Nero, and Nero already has experience with him too, even if all of that is mostly a memory at this point. Either way, he just wouldn’t be different enough for Nero’s purposes.

“You,” Nero decides, seizing the tanned Dante by the arm and pulling him over with one of his wings, his other wing keeping his Dante pinned down firmly in his chair. 

“You gonna take that dick out for me, or what?”

Both Dantes in his hold are thrilled to comply, and while they undress themselves, Nero rifles around in his drawer and extracts a bottle of lube, pouring out some on his own hand before turning to where the other Nero and his respective Dante are.

“Hey, old man--” he calls, ignoring the grandpa’s protest at being called “old,” despite not even being the oldest Dante in the room. 

He tosses the bottle in his direction without further warning, leaving it up to Dante’s demonic reflexes to snatch it out of the air.

“Oh, you’re gonna need a  _ lot  _ of that,” Nero’s Dante observes, clearly thinking back to his own first time with Nero, a fond expression crossing his face.

Nero snorts at the look of mixed trepidation and embarrassed outrage on the other Nero’s face, kneeling in front of his Dante and happily taking his dick into his mouth as he reaches behind himself and slips two fingers into his own hole, spreading himself open in preparation for the other Dante’s cock.

Luckily for him, he’s already thought ahead--because with all the Dantes and their single-celled brains,  _ someone  _ had to--repositioning the chair at an angle that he can see the bedroom mirror from, able to get a good view of exactly what’s happening to his other self behind him.

The other Nero is currently being held in his Dante’s lap, struggling and failing to maintain his prior facade of confidence as he tugs nervously at the collar of his own shirt. In front of him, the youngest Dante is watching the pair intently, sitting on the floor with his legs spread out in front of him, leaning back on his hands. The unsmiling Dante luckily hasn’t taken offense to not being chosen by Nero, overlooking the proceedings with a similar amount of interest.

“Don’t be nervous, kid,” that Dante tells his Nero, petting his fluffy hair as his other hand strips the boy of the clothes on his lower half, chuckling in amusement when the other Nero makes an aborted attempt to instinctively cover himself up.

Nero keeps an eye on the others as he takes more of his Dante’s cock into his mouth, feeling his throat muscles easily accept the tip of it. Dante’s large hand curls in his hair, tugging gently against his strands, the sensation tingling its way down Nero’s spine. As he lazily runs his tongue along the underside of Dante’s dick, he adds a third finger into himself, curling them inside of him at an angle he knows will only barely brush against his prostate, teasing himself intentionally in a way he’s grown fond of.

The tanned Dante still behind him seems to understand that Nero’s set himself nicely up in charge, and he merely enjoys the show being presented to him, taking his time with stripping off his necessary clothes until Nero’s decided that he’s waited long enough.

Unlike the other Nero, who now has one of his Dante’s very well-lubed fingers inside of him and his already squirming at the sensation, Nero is both very accustomed and very appreciative of the natural stretch that comes with being just a little on the right side of not being prepared enough. He removes his fingers from his own hole, abruptly dragging the Dante behind him closer in clear indication, grateful for his wings’ abilities to answer his commands without forcing him to disrupt his current activities.

He’s able to focus solely on the cock in his mouth for a few seconds before he feels a pair of rough hands--less calloused than he’s used to, but still familiar--take hold of his hips as the other Dante lines himself up. Nero feels himself shoved roughly forward as the Dante behind him slams into him without further preamble, and he chokes deliciously around Dante’s cock, his eyelids sliding shut with the pleasure as he clenches up around both of the dicks inside of him. 

The Dante in his ass doesn’t quite move, his grip on Nero’s hips turning slightly painful with the force of it as he bends over Nero’s back, panting out harshly.

“Ah, fuck--other me is right. It  _ has  _ been a while,” he hears from behind him, and the hand in his hair strokes his scalp gently as his Dante chokes off a groan, a snort of amusement following soon after. 

“Hope it isn’t too much for you--Nero gets bitchy if you finish too early.”

A slight shiver runs down his spine at their words, the way they talk about him like he isn’t even here, like he’s just a hole for their pleasure, and he insistently pushes his hips back against the Dante behind him in answer. Dante grunts behind him, readjusting his grip before drawing himself back to the very tip and thrusting back in, his thick cock dragging forcefully against Nero’s prostate.

Nero feels his eyes roll slightly back in his head as his body trembles underneath the sensation, and he deliberately brings his wings down, planting them against the ground to stabilize himself before using his human hands to bring himself closer to his Dante’s body, allowing him easier access to properly blow him. 

His Dante’s hips instinctively jerk slightly off of the chair, pushing more of himself into Nero, and both of his Dante’s large hands cup his head as he thrusts himself into Nero’s mouth, freely taking his pleasure the way he wants it.

Nero grins around the cock in his mouth, keeping his eyes shut and his senses focused on the feeling of the two dicks inside of him until a loud, slightly high-pitched, and very familiar moan cuts across the room, encouraging him to glance into the mirror again.

He hears a very smug, almost growly chuckle as Dante pushes three very well-lubed fingers deeper into the other Nero, who is laying limply against his chest, his face flushed and mildly confused, one trembling hand pressed against his mouth.

“That spot feel good for you, baby boy?” The other Nero’s Dante asks, petting his hair with his free hand, before leaning down and swallowing up the boy’s next moan in his kiss.

Even though that Dante isn’t speaking to him, Nero feels a shudder run through him at the pet name, something hot pooling in his gut as the other Dante fucks into him from behind. He looks deliberately up at his own Dante through his lashes, meeting the other’s gaze as he bites out another groan, tilting his head back and shoving his dick further down Nero’s throat as he comes, spilling his release into Nero’s mouth.

Nero is well-practiced in the art of taking Dante’s loads, and he milks his Dante for all he’s worth, swallowing down the man’s cum and sucking him dry, tightening up enthusiastically around the cock still in his ass as the Dante behind him thrusts more erratically into him, his pace growing slightly wild and uncontrolled as he chases his own pleasure.

Nero lets his Dante’s cock slip out of his mouth, feeling a slight trail of saliva and cum start to leak out of the corner of his mouth. Then, making up his mind, he lifts up his wings and halts the Dante behind him in his tracks, forcibly pulling him out and shoving him down, immediately climbing on top of him and straddling him, sinking down on his cock so that he get fucked and watch the show at the same time. 

“A little warning next time?” Dante laughs breathlessly, his tanned hands replacing themselves on Nero’s hips as he thrusts up into him. 

Nero places his hands firmly on the man’s chest, tilting his head to glance behind him for a second, just to make sure that his Dante is still watching. The man can’t get it up  _ this  _ soon after an orgasm, but it’s still a nice sight for him, Nero’s sure. 

“Just consider yourself lucky that I’m willing to do the work now.”

He grins, his head falling back and a moan slipping past his lips as he feels the tip of Dante’s cock brush against his prostate, and he begins to ride the man properly, tightening up and doing his best to meet the other’s thrusts upwards. 

His other self, while technically also sitting on top of another Dante, is having a bit more trouble controlling the situation as his Dante spreads his legs wider for the youngest Dante to see, grinning at him from over Nero’s shoulder.

“Watch and learn, Junior,” the other Dante instructs him, and the youngest Dante shifts so that his back is against the edge of the bed, his hand wrapped around his cock and his eyes trained on the other’s Nero’s hole, still dripping with lube and clenching around empty air.

Dante lifts the other Nero up, slowly lowering the boy onto his cock, the kid’s hole stretching to accommodate him. The boy is so clearly inexperienced, his back arching sharply with the sensation of being penetrated for the first time, his hands clawing against Dante’s body in search of purchase. 

Nero feels himself clench around the cock already inside of him at the sight, knowing full well how his other self is feeling in this moment. With a slightly shaking hand, his wings pressed on either side of the Dante beneath him to stabilize himself, he wraps his hand around his own cock, jerking himself off with hand, keeping his gaze fixed on the sight ahead of him.

Dante shudders underneath him, pushing up with one last groan before his cock twitches heavily inside of Nero and the man comes inside of him, a warm wetness dripping out of Nero’s hole and leaking down his thighs. The sensation of being filled is enough to push Nero over the edge, and he follows soon after, his own cum painting this Dante’s thankfully bare chest as he rides out his orgasm.

He stays on top of him for a moment, the both of them catching their breath, and when he manages to look up, the other Nero has fully taken his Dante’s cock inside of him, a slight bump protruding from his stomach, his body pushed to its limits to accommodate Dante’s length.

Well then.

Nero doesn’t remember having a similar problem, even when he was around Nero’s age, and he wonders if this other Nero is that different from him, to be apparently smaller in size. Or maybe his Dante’s dick is just bigger, which Nero highly doubts.

Either way, the sight of himself with a literal stomach bulge from the cock inside of him is unfairly hot, and despite his recent orgasm, he feels his dick slightly stir in interest. 

“Holy fuck,” the other Dante hisses out, apparently mirroring Nero’s sentiments, his gloved hand coming to slightly cover the bulge, a look of actual surprise and intense desire crossing his face.

Nero gently pushes himself off of the Dante beneath him, biting back a hiss as the other’s cock drags against his sensitive insides, rolling off of him in a smooth motion and making himself seated to watch the rest of the proceedings. He’s got an impressively short refractory period, and watching his other self get his completely virgin ass wrecked will be more than enough to get him hard again.

A moment later, the Dante beside him pushes himself up into a sitting position, dragging a hand through his damp bangs and heaving out a breathy laugh,sitting perpendicular to Nero.

“Don’t quite remember that in you,” Nero hears from behind him, his own Dante having come up to get a better look as well, pulling Nero into his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist, dropping his head against the crook of Nero’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. Me neither. Maybe your dick just can’t compare to that Dante’s,” Nero says, stretching his legs out and comfortably placing his feet across the other Dante’s tanned legs, settling himself in his Dante’s lap.

“That’s unfair--that kid is just especially small.”

Normally, the other Nero probably would have protested against being called small, but at the moment, he doesn’t appear to be quite capable of speech or of rational thought. He’s spread out well in Dante’s lap, the other man’s hands hooked underneath his slender thighs, every muscle in his body tensed with the effort of trying to adjust to the length inside of him, his hole stretched wide around the cock inside of him.

The other Nero leans his head back against his Dante’s broad shoulder, a punched-out whine escaping him, and Nero can practically see the way that the boy tightens around the cock inside of him. Dante grunts at the sudden shift, accidentally driving himself deeper into the other Nero and turning his helpless mewls into a fully blown moan. 

The kid shuts his eyes for a long moment, struggling to catch his breath.

“What the  _ fuck,” _ he begins, his voice already trembling but determined.

“Is wrong with your dick?”

It’s an indication that the other Nero’s ready, if Nero’s ever heard one, and the kid’s Dante seems to know him well, running a hand gently through the boy’s hair again and pressing a quick kiss to his temple before thrusting up into the other Nero.

“Hey, kid,” he pants out, around the sound of Nero’s cries.

“As much as I love hearing you fall apart of my cock, I think Mr. Sunshine over there is feeling a little lonely--you wanna be a good little boy and take care of him?”

The other Nero’s incoherent moan seems to be a “yes” in both of the Dantes’ minds, because the Dante in question almost smiles, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards as he stalks forward, unzipping his pants as he goes. With a curt nod of agreement at the other Dante, he tangles his hand in Nero’s hair and pushes himself into the kid’s open mouth, with the youngest Dante looking on with a small measure of jealousy.

“Don’t worry--you’ll get your turn,” Dante reassures his younger self, speaking above the volume of the other Nero choking on the cock in his mouth, and Nero has never heard the man’s voice sound so smug before. 

The kid is practically drooling around the dick in his mouth, uncertain and inexperienced in his movements, and not quite able to take Dante in completely. Even with his mouth so full, he’s still loud as hell, his strangled moans easily heard as he does his absolute best to suck the Dante in front of him off, overwhelmed tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. 

It isn’t long before the other Nero is coming all over himself, completely untouched, but even when Dante fucks him through the last of his orgasm, he doesn’t  _ stop,  _ continuing to slam up into Nero. Somehow, the Dante that always smirks and the Dante that never smiles are perfectly in sync, as the Dante in front of Nero abruptly pulls out of his mouth, freely exposing his breathless, raspy whines. 

He wraps a gloved hand around his wet cock, jerking himself off the rest of the way and coming across the other Nero’s face at the same time that Dante finishes inside of Nero, forcefully tilts the boy’s head to the side, and sinks his teeth into the flesh of Nero’s neck with a harsh growl.

The other Nero yelps in surprise and confusion at the action, his hand immediately flying to the spot and his already flushed cheeks deepening in color.

Nero knows exactly what this Dante has done, if only because he has years of experience of being claimed by his own Dante. It’s a normal thing, really, a demonic instinct to claim one’s mate.

But this Dante is sure fucking bold to stake his claim right in front of a room of four copies of himself, especially when he’d just shared him with another.

Dante runs his fingers across the lines of cum across the other Nero’s face before sticking them back in his Nero’s mouth, smirking when the boy weakly sucks them clean. With a low grunt, he lifts Nero off of his cock, the other Nero’s hole clenching helplessly in an attempt to keep his Dante’s cum inside of him.

“You’re so good like this, baby boy,” the other Dante praises his Nero, his hand drifting down to the kid’s entrance and pushing his own cum back inside of the boy.

Nero hears his own Dante whistle out behind him, his cock twitching against the flesh of Nero’s ass at the sight, apparently impressed with his own counterpart’s actions.

Nero sure is impressed, too.

“I don’t remember your head being so fucking big back then, either,” he comments, leaning back against his Dante and lazily tilting his head to expose his neck to him. 

His Dante laughs softly, trailing his fingers affectionately against the faded spots of his old bites.

“Maybe not. Things have changed.”

The other Nero is still laying limply against his Dante, struggling to catch his breath as his Dante smirks up at the youngest Dante, raising an eyebrow in invitation.

“Seen enough, Tiny? You wanna get over here and try it out yourself?”

The youngest Dante is  _ absolutely  _ ready to go, if the speed at which he leaps to his feet is any indication. He’s already come once, his hand still sticky with the fluids, but this is a young version of Dante, with a recovery period to match, and watching the scene around him has clearly well-prepared him for a round of his own. 

Nero himself is pretty ready for another, too, and his next move is quite clear to him, given that there’s another Dante dick he hasn’t gotten to feel yet. He makes eye contact with the other Dante’s unsmiling face, flicking his head in an indication for him to come over. 

“You think you can get it up again?”

“Sure.”

The unsmiling Dante is a lot more compliant than his own, but given the generally subdued nature of his demeanor, Nero isn’t so sure how much he likes that. This man’s been lonely for a long time, and Nero is determined to help him out, so to speak. 

He looks over the other Dante again, mentally comparing him and the Dante he knows, and calculates that he’ll need a little more time, maybe. Nero decides to keep himself entertained in the interim, climbing off of his Dante’s lap and placing a hand on his chest, pushing him down.

“I know none of you can get hard again that fast, so I’ll wait,” Nero proclaims as he straddles his Dante’s chest, pushing his own cock in between his Dante’s ridiculously broad, hairy chest. 

The skin prickles against his sensitive cock, brushing up against him in the best of ways, and his Dante helpfully pushes up into him, well-practiced in this sort of thing after all the experimenting they’ve done in their years together. If the other two Dantes are surprised to see Nero essentially fucking his Dante’s tits, they don’t say anything, watching with a certain kind of interest. 

In front of him, he sees his other self being held open by his Dante as the youngest one lines himself up with the boy’s hole and eagerly pushes in, drawing a moan from the both of them. The bratty Dante is far more reactive than his older counterparts, probably due to his age and inexperience, and he shudders over Nero for a moment, panting out and keeping himself still, his face twisted in concentration as he tries to stop himself from coming prematurely inside of Nero’s tightness. 

It’s undeniably cute, to see a version of his Dante like this, so young and new to so many things in life, and Nero feels his cock harden further as he ruts himself harder against his Dante’s chest, an image of himself pinning the younger Dante down and fucking into him flashing through his mind.

Maybe later, though.

“You better be ready to get in my ass right about fucking now,” he orders of the other Dante, who is indeed ready.

This Dante feels somewhat different as he gets behind Nero and slides into him, straddling his own self. Nero’s Dante is definitely strong enough to take the weight, happily relaxing beneath the both of them and enjoying the sight of watching Nero get fucked by his other self.

He’s fairly quiet as he fucks into Nero’s ass, free of the dirty talk or praise that Nero is used to from his own Dante, but there’s an undeniably firmness in his movements anyway, and when he bends over Nero, pressing his chest against his back, he reaches down and touches Nero’s hand where it’s pressed against the ground. Nero can feel the hunger for contact in this Dante’s touch as he’s pushed between the two Dantes, his cock rubbing up against his own Dante’s chest with every thrust into him from behind.

Nero leans closer to his own Dante, pressing his lips against the man’s in a kiss, moaning breathlessly into his mouth as he feels himself coming closer to the edge, and he feels his Dante’s hand tangle in his hair, stroking the back of his head in an affectionate sort of gesture.

“You’re done already, Junior?” 

The incredibly smug voice asks from across them, and Nero looks up to see the youngest Dante pulling out of the other Nero, who looks absolutely fucked-out, the tears that had been gathering in his eyes before running freely down his face as he stares dazedly up at his Dante’s face. 

There’s a truly impressive amount of cum leaking out of the other Nero’s hole, his thighs trembling and dripping with the wetness.

The youngest Dante looks up at his older self at the inflection in his voice, narrowing his eyes as he pants, swiping a hand across his own eyes as he trembles with the feeling.

“I’ll practice,” he reassures him, giving the blissed-out Nero another long look before he flops onto his back, using his coat sleeve to wipe at the stains coating his bare stomach. 

The other Nero bites back a whimper as he shifts in his Dante’s lap, trying to glare up at him as he attempts to close his legs, prevented from doing so by the gloved hands that press themselves against his skin. 

“Yeah, baby boy? Tell me what you need,” Dante nearly purrs, his expression entirely too gleeful at the sight below him as he idly trails a finger around the other Nero’s sensitive entrance.

Nero honestly has no idea what’s inspired this particular Dante to be this... _ this _ , but he can’t say that he doesn’t appreciate it, groaning out at the tone of his voice and clenching around the cock inside of him, feeling the Dante behind him start to reach his limit. He steadies himself on top of his Dante, thrusting into his chest one last time before coming on top of his Dante’s upper half.

The Dante behind him finishes up too, and Nero thinks he feels him press a faint kiss against Nero’s bare shoulder before he pulls himself out, likely spent for the rest of the night.

The other Nero mumbles something about “perverted grandpas” and “feeling gross,” and his Dante laughs before waving the tanned Dante over.

“You mind cleaning him up before he goes for round three?”

He happily passes the other Nero over to the tanned Dante, who sets to work in licking the boy’s hole clean, pressing his tongue inside of other Nero’s body, his hands rubbing circles into his thighs.

Nero drinks in the sight as he rolls off of his own Dante, who has become fully hard sometime during all of this, and is looking over the other Nero with great interest, wiping his chest off idly, his mind evidently mostly distracted by the way the other Nero writhes underneath the tanned Dante, unconsciously bucking his hips downwards and pressing himself further into the man’s tongue.

His head is in his respective Dante’s lap, the man uttering soft praises to him as he runs his fingers through his hair and brushes away the other Nero’s tears, an almost fond look on his face. 

“You should fuck the other me,” Nero murmurs, and not only because he knows that it’s what his Dante wants.

His Dante looks up at him in semi-surprise before a relaxed smile breaks out over his face and he sits up.

“Don’t worry,” he says seriously, dropping a hand against Nero’s shoulder. 

“You’re still my favorite.”

Nero rolls his eyes, pressing a hand against his Dante’s back and pushing him forward, even as a gentle sort of warmth bubbles up in his chest at his words. 

The Dante between the other Nero’s legs finishes his work, licking his lips with a satisfied grin as he looks down at how utterly fucked out Nero looks, too dazed to even close his legs once Dante moves slightly away from him. His Dante nudges him lightly, guiding him to sit up as he strokes his face and hair.

“Look, he cleaned you up so nicely--you should repay the favor like a good boy. You want to be good for me, don’t you?”

The other Nero’s affirmative reply is cut off as Dante’s gloved hand grabs his chin and the man kisses him deeply, tasting the inside of his Nero’s mouth with deliberate movements. Then, he gently pushes the other Nero towards the tanned Dante’s cock, guiding him to open his mouth and take him in.

As he’s doing that, Nero’s Dante comes to sit by his counterpart’s side, the both of them eyeing the other Nero as he tries his best to properly suck the Dante in his mouth off. The two of them exchange a look, somehow having an entire conversation in the span of second, and then Nero’s Dante is picking up the bottle of lube in his hands and pouring it out, lubing his fingers up and spreading the other Nero further. 

The other Nero jerks at the touch but recovers quickly, resuming his task in pleasuring the Dante in front of him.

Nero looks to his side, where the unsmiling Dante is laying quietly beside him, looking quite content and happily spent in the midst of the situation around him, then to his other side, where the youngest Dante seems to have recovered from his second orgasm, sitting up and looking for further opportunity. 

And Nero is more than happy to provide.

He settles himself next to the others, picking up the nearly empty bottle of lube and looking over at the youngest Dante.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he tells him, quite plainly.

To his credit, the bratty Dante seems shocked for only a moment, before he looks around himself and offers up a grin, tossing his head to move his bangs out of his eyes.

“Yeah? I’d like to see that.”

The response is a little too lofty for someone who basically cried through his second orgasm inside of the other Nero’s ass, in Nero’s opinion, but he decides that actions will work far better than words here as he stretches out his wings and flips the youngest Dante over, onto his stomach. The movement probably wipes the cocky smirk right off of his bratty face, but Nero can’t really tell since he’s already moving forward, one hand gripping Dante’s hip and the other pressing a finger against his entrance.

He’s fucked his own Dante a few times, once they’d gotten comfortable enough in their relationship and Nero had gotten confident enough in himself to try it, but he suspects that fucking this version of Dante will be a little different.

Dante jerks against his hand, struggling for a brief moment, his voice choking off in a confused sort of moan as Nero expertly spreads him open, somewhat impatient to get down to the real thing. He doesn’t want to make this a shitty experience for this Dante, though, so he’s careful not to actually cause any real discomfort.

He hears a quiet groan from next to him, and then the sound of light coughing as the tanned Dante releases down the other Nero’s throat. The other Nero isn’t used to sucking dick like Nero is, and has quite a bit of trouble in swallowing the other’s load, most of it leaking out of the corners of his mouth. 

The poor kid doesn’t get much of a chance to recover, though, because he’s being maneuvered between his own Dante and Nero’s Dante, distant confusion registering in his eyes.

“So you think you can take both of us?” his Dante asks, without much preface.

If he were the other Nero, Nero honestly thinks he would back down, given how absolutely wrecked the kid looks. But the other Nero tilts his head upwards in a glare, his hands curling against the ground into fists.

“Do you even have to  _ ask?”  _ He rasps around the scratchiness in his throat, and his Dante looks genuinely shocked for a moment before he settles in comfortably, hooking his hands underneath the boy’s thighs and helping to lift him onto the other Dante’s cock. 

Beneath him, the youngest Dante somehow seems inspired by the other Nero’s determination, and he roughly cants his hips downwards and into Nero’s fingers, biting back a moan when the motion drives Nero’s fingers right into his prostate.

“Hey, hurry up,” the bratty Dante orders of him, twisting his head to stare more intensely at where the other Nero is currently being fingered by his Dante, with Nero’s Dante’s cock buried completely inside of him. 

“I’m starting to think you aren’t serious about this.”

Oh, Nero certainly plans to show him how serious he is.

“If you’re running your mouth this hard, I don’t think you need any more prep,” Nero decides, withdrawing his fingers. 

He keeps Dante pinned firmly beneath him with his wings, lining himself up with the younger’s hole and pressing himself in. Dante is  _ tight  _ like this, even more so than Nero’s own Dante, and Nero heavily suspects that it’s the first time that this Dante’s ever been fucked rather than the other way around. 

Lucky him.

“Ah, _ fuck--” _ Dante pants out, tightening up around Nero’s cock, his body trembling underneath him. 

His nails claw into the floor beneath him as he bucks his hips upwards, a noise of frustration escaping him when Nero pins his hips down with his human hands, preventing him from moving.

“You don’t really play fair, do you?” Dante demands breathlessly, a line which Nero finds highly ironic.

“Here you got four hands, and I’ve only got two…”

He goes limp underneath him, turning his head and pressing his cheek against the floor as he watches the others with half-lidded eyes. 

Nero’s Dante is currently running his hands along the other Nero’s side in gentle reassurance, carefully tugging him further into his own chest and spreading him a little wide as the other Dante slowly starts to push himself in. The fit looks incredibly tight, even from a few feet away, and the other Nero gasps out as Dante pushes just the head of his cock in, his back arching as he falls against Nero’s Dante weakly. 

Every part of his body is nearly trembling with the overstimulation, but when his Dante leans forward and kisses his tears away, the other Nero determinedly rocks his hips a little downward, painstakingly taking in a little more of both of the Dantes. 

Both of the Dantes currently inside of the other Nero are ridiculously experienced, with insane and actually unfair stamina, but Nero sees his own Dante shudder as he drops his head into the crook of the other Nero’s neck, and the other Dante curses lowly underneath his breath as his Nero tightens up around them further. 

The Dante underneath him is starting to get impatient though, probably aroused at the sight of seeing the other Nero getting his previously virgin ass fucked into a wheelchair for the next week, and Nero can hardly blame him. 

He draws his hips back, and doesn’t bother to start slow, knowing from experience that Dante is similar to him in this regard, that he enjoys the occasional rough fucking above all else. The bratty Dante responds surprisingly well to him, more sensitive than Nero’s Dante is, his senses not yet well-practiced with years of experience and age. 

It’s a little difficult to fully appreciate Dante’s moans underneath him, though, because Nero’s Dante and the other Dante have apparently started fucking into the other Nero, and the boy wails helplessly at the sensation, his human nails and demonic claws digging into the flesh of his Dante’s back, dragging red and raw lines down the surface of the skin. The slight pain only seems to encourage his Dante to fuck him harder, each of the Dantes’ thrusts pushing out some of the cum inside of the other Nero’s body.

_ “Fuck,  _ I can’t believe it, you’re so good, you feel so good for me, baby boy,” the other Dante murmurs a string of praises into the crook of the other Nero’s neck, his teeth grazing against the delicate flesh and leaving more marks around the first claiming bite.

The other Nero has been fucked past the point of coherence, his tears of pleasure leaking into the chest of the Dante behind him. Nero’s Dante gently pets the other Nero’s hair, ducking his head close to the shell of the boy’s ear and whispering something too quiet for Nero to hear.

Whatever it is, it makes the other Nero suddenly clench up around them with a loud whine, his form writhing on top of them as he comes across his stomach again, his moans turning to fucked-out little cries as he’s pushed into hypersensitivity, both of the Dante’s still moving inside of him.

Seeing the look on his own face is a little too much for Nero to handle, and he’s forced to reach around with his human hand and jerk the Dante underneath him off, trying to bring him to orgasm before he finishes. 

Nero feels his cock twitch inside of Dante’s tight heat as he slams in a final time, and Dante arches underneath him with a breathless gasp, his seed spilling out across Nero’s hand. Nero rides out his orgasm until he feels Dante clench around him in overstimulation, before deciding to take mercy on him and pulling out, a deep sense of satisfaction falling over him.

The younger Dante barely has the time to flash him a cocky grin before he lets out a shaky exhale, wiping his bangs away from his face and flinging an arm over his eyes, going very still afterwards.

Nero himself is fairly exhausted, only kept awake by the desire to see how the rest of this plays out. 

Nero’s Dante seems dangerously close to losing control of himself, red energy sparking around his form as he shudders over Nero, and the other Dante abruptly presses his hand against the other Nero’s neck, his large palm covering up the bite marks in a blatantly possessive manner. The other Nero almost looks like a doll between them, his limp, used form still between them as the other Dante almost  _ snarls  _ at Nero’s Dante, aggressively pulling Nero’s body closer to him.

Nero’s Dante gets the message though, barely restraining himself as he ruts into the other Nero’s ass once more and finishes inside of him. At this point, the boy is so full of cum that the addition merely pushes more of the fluid out of him, their leavings freely leaking out him. The other Dante follows soon after, holding his Nero close before dropping his head down and pulling him into a kiss, swallowing up the boy’s cracked and broken voice. 

The other Nero looks barely conscious as his Dante pulls him off of his cock, pressing gentle kisses to his face.

With some effort, Nero forces himself to stand up, stepping around the three unconscious Dantes to flop properly onto his bed, curling up on one side before leveling a glare at the other Dante.

“Only fits two people, and I pick the other me.”

The other Nero faintly stirs at being addressed, but is way too out of it to respond in any way, letting out another whimper before going completely still in his Dante’s arms. The man looks fondly down at him for a moment before picking him up and depositing him on the bed.

They’re getting the sheets all dirty, but Nero doesn’t really care--he’ll do the laundry later.

Or he’ll make one of the Dantes do it. As they’ve proved tonight, they certainly have the energy for it.

Before he completely falls asleep, he thinks he feels a gentle hand in his hair, a hand he knows to be his own Dante’s, the man’s gentle voice falling upon his ears. It’s a little strange to think about, but even with all of these other Dantes around, Nero’s pretty sure he could pick out his from the crowd, even if he was blind.

He smiles unconsciously at the thought, turning his face into the pillow beneath him--

“Brother, I--”

The door opens with a loud noise, jolting most of them except for the completely dead-to-the-world other Nero awake.

Vergil stands in the doorway, his expression somehow still carefully blank, even as his eyes clearly betray his shock. His gaze passes over all of the now awake Dantes, who stare numbly back at him, before he focuses in on the two Neros on the bed, looking especially hard at the absolutely wrecked other Nero.

For a long moment, no one says anything, and Vergil seems to be thinking especially hard about something, but is perhaps too utterly baffled and possibly enraged at the treatment of Nero’s ass to actually say anything.

_ “Vergil?”  _ Four Dantes ask simultaneously, their voices vastly varying in levels of emotion and shock.

This chorus of his name from four extremely naked copies of his brother is apparently too much for Vergil to bear, and he takes a step backwards, leveling an absolutely disgusted glare at the two oldest Dantes, possibly assuming them to be the most prominent culprits responsible in all this.

“I will have words with you later, Dante,” he says, before slamming the door in their faces, the sounds of his rapid footsteps echoing down the hall.

Throughout all of this, the other Nero doesn’t even twitch.

“...So,” Nero’s Dante says, freezing when all eyes in the room fly to him.

“That happened.”

Wisely, Nero decides that none of this from this point on is actually his business--what Dante spoke of to the other Dantes was a solely Dante matter, and Nero thinks he’s had enough Dante for the day.

“I’m going to bed,” Nero announces, turning on his side and pulling the covers over himself. 

His years spent in the orphanage with many other screaming, noisy children have certainly done him a great service, and never before have they helped him more than now, as he peacefully sleeps through the sound of four Dantes, simultaneously interrogating his boyfriend.

If they’re still there in the morning, Nero will make them breakfast.

But it might not be necessary, honestly--they’re all pretty full, after all.

* * *

“Wait, so let me get this straight,” Dante’s bratty mini-me says, squinting hard at the other Dante, who scratches at the stubble on his jaw uncomfortably at the attention, his usually smug expression nowhere to be found.

“You  _ aren’t  _ dating Nero.”

Dante’s second-oldest counterpart shrugs, knocking back another shot at the bar the five of them have been inhabiting.

“Sure, if you want to put it that way.”

“But you took his virginity,” the unsmiling Dante says flatly, his fingers skimming the black collar of his vest. 

“Yup.”

“And you  _ bit  _ him. On the neck. Which is where demons mark to signify mateship,” Dante himself puts in helpfully.

“Sounds about right.”

“And you kissed him. Several times,” clarifies the final Dante, running a tanned hand through his hair. 

“That too.”

“You should ask him out,” Dante advises, patting his other self on the back, over the sounds of his youngest self’s muttering. 

His other self stares moodily into his drink, the size of his head evidently directly proportional to his levels of sobriety. 

“Can’t. I’m too old for him. And he’ll say no. He deserves better, anyway.”

Dante stares at his own self, suddenly made aware of why Nero sometimes became so exasperated with him, at times. 

“Well,” he says casually, in hopes of shocking his other self into awareness. 

“I’m married to him.”

There’s a slight commotion at the table as the youngest Dante nearly falls out of his chair in surprise, his nineteen-year-old mind evidently not ready to think of such concepts. The other Dantes stare incredulously at him, and he lets the moment drag on for a second longer before he shrugs his shoulders with a laugh.

“Nah, just kidding. I should really get off of my ass and ask, though.”

There’s an understanding sort of smile on the other Dante’s tanned face as he drains his glass and leans back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head.

“So you like him that much, huh?”

Dante feels a familiar warmth settling in the pit of his stomach as he looks over all his younger selves, each of them reminding himself of the different and most important parts of his life.

“Seeing you guys helped, actually. Sounds weird, but...remembering how I was back then reminds me of how much the kid has done for me. I want him to stick around, and I’m thinking he wants the same.”

He maybe looks a little too hard at the representation of the emotionally lowest part of his life, because that Dante gazes back at him, the rare ghost of a smile shadowing the corners of his mouth.

“Your Vergil looked happy,” is all he says quietly, after a pause, and the phrase carries more meaning to them than most, a heavy silence falling over them.

“Yeah. He comes around, eventually. Nero helps--Nero helps a lot, actually. Part of the whole reason why he’s so good for me. I got all my shit worked out, and he’s been there for a pretty good chunk of the ‘working out’ part.”

His other selves take this in, thinking it over in silence before his closest counterpart in age tips his empty shot glass upside down and reaches into the pocket of his coat, dragging up his wallet and extracting a surprisingly large amount of bills.

He tosses them on the table, in front of Dante’s spot.

“Not all of it, apparently. Here. Wedding present from me--buy him dinner somewhere nice.”

The other Dantes copy the motion with little hesitation, looking at him expectantly, and it occurs to Dante that they all realize that they’re looking at what could be their future, a person in a place and time in their lives where they could be happy. 

“Ask Nero out,” he instructs his closest self.

“He won’t say no.”

He looks to his two of his other selves, the both of them at relatively close time periods in his life, one struggling to hide the guilt over their brother, and one trying to run from it.

“Vergil will come around. You know he always does.”

His youngest self is softer than he remembers, his face still carrying traces of a fresh grief, but his eyes relatively untouched by all the shit life has had to throw at them. Dante doubts that he can change what will happen in this kid’s life, even if he tells him his whole story, from start to finish. 

But he knows that it’ll have a happy end, at least.

“Good luck, kid,” he tells himself, because there really isn’t more to say, isn’t more that he can say--he is who he is now because he was each and every one of these Dantes, and despite everything, he doesn’t regret any of it.

He pockets the money, waving the bartender over and ordering another round of drinks.

And, surrounded by his past, he starts thinking his future over, in the shape of his wedding ring around Nero’s finger.

**Author's Note:**

> cursed twitter   
https://twitter.com/moolktea


End file.
